Ghetto Earth
by Doc. Dump
Summary: AU Join Sonic and his pals on a wacky, laughter-inducing journey across a filthy world.
1. Baby Cakes

_I have always considered Sonic to be the greatest series of all time. Since the character's inception, I have been a devout fan. I dedicate this fic to my love of Sonic and all those in the blue hero's fandom. Please, I know almost everything there is to know about Sonic, so don't think you can one-up me or something!_

_I would like to inform the reader that what he is about to read has been deemed exceptional by the most prolific and seasoned beta-readers in the sonic community. I implore all those who might find this content unbecoming of an aspiring writer to shut the hell up and suck a cock. I know that J. K. Rowling aint got shit on me. I am a hard ass nigga, G. Don't you EVER forget that!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ghetto Earth<strong>

hey baby cakes i less den 3 U amys eyes rolled into da back of her head she had reached an intense orgasim she was leakin all ovr da floor all da doors of da store were duced taped shut n da place started flood all up in der! smooth talker tails cuddnt swim n cuddnt transform in2 sonic cuz it wud be embaressingg after 7 mins ery body all up in tht bitch was floatin to the roof neck deep in amy cum tails cuddnt help but huff the fuems he was gettin way to horny n his brain was sendin waves to amy of pure bliss hornyness dis was luv at first site sum real shakespear shit they both grew gills n fucked undr water 4 hours on end eventually dum cum cause pressure n da placed exploded tails flew all the way 2 china n amy endin up in the atlantic ocean thing.

tails woke up dick sore as fuckk n a lil brused from the fall it was snowin n there were yellow man roamin thts wen tails cryed. daaaaaamn tht girl is da love of my life i need find her asap wtf am i gonna do amy was in ocean her body was made of rock but her tits were delecate n was a floating device she floated her way to FL but got caught from boarder patrol egg man... shit baby! ethier ima eat tht pussy cuz im hungry as fuck or ima fuck u till u puke n eat the undigested food u puke out tails was fadin a samurai ovr oxyagen space yo nigga best back off u breathin in my air they were fadin hard core! samurai was no match for him but den ninja came stealth ogar joe was his name he whooped tails at this point egg man was tryin to find his penis under his belly listen miss i will let u slide to the u.s,a but u gotta do ya boy a favor

he pulled his dick out n placed it round amy mouth help me find food! amy had to use eggman dick as mic to talk tails woke up after he was sum ware he was beat up n stuff he had no soul he lost everything he was sad he had to fig summin out he had no idea he was gonna have to think hard amy found sum food gave to fatteggman he ate n let her in she was roamin round hustlin sellin tomatoes doin anytin thts wen she met shadow tails had a plan he spun his tails n google mapped america he flew 2 detroit state he met the green powerranger n sum otha guys amy fucked shadow n shit silver woke up cuz he was a late sleeper he had sum breakfast wit rouge yeeeee.

tails was in vbarbor shop gettin two hoes at the same time then he was like h/o im in love i gotta find her so he decided then amy was fuckin shadow twice n she cummed waaaaaaaaaay to much she was breast feedin all of tht headecock tails open the door to the barbor shop like he was leaving so he went out exit but fur sum reason it led him to shadows room he saw amy gettin fucked doggy by silver BUT OMG! it was a zombie tails saw becuz it was dead it was zombie amy silver was a wazard so he cud do tht shit tails came fadin hard this was hard core! dust blunts in the air! they battled for years tails one tails burned the wizard n zombie amy dissapeared now tails how 2 find da real amy but wtf is he fin do like srsly?

so he went to florida cuz he had a feelin she wus there he saw his high skool homeboy eggfat yooooo wats gud nigga how u been eatin! i been eatin gud as fuck all sorts of food i almost raped this girl a while ago. for real lemme smell yer arm pit aight was her name amy ye his ball sack flustered omg she got dec tits? ye maybe better she cud also find food omg omg omg thts her for sure eggfat touch me jerk me off tails wasnt gay or even a quarter bi but he cuddnt stand the horny pledge so egg man jerked him till he cumed then he told him wassap wit amy o i seen her slangin tomatos wit scar face shadow. shadow did mad blow fucked mad girls n cud yo u got crystal cream asked shadow. Shadow laghed an whipped out hi colt .45 an blw da bitch's branz out it wa gory as shi an made him get uber stiffy..."It r time 4 ma stry cunt" he said...

TBC


	2. The Cruel Pimp

Shadow be da gratest macdaddy pimp of all time n he didnt tak shit frm nobdy. Eryone thot he waz hard as fuck an let him do wht eva da crap he wanna do so oneday he decid ta scrw sum bitchz up an stuff an whiped hiz dick out they no lik his dik size an tell him he waz lil 4yearold dis mak him heated an he pimpsmack da hoez lik dey wer nutin. "Bitchz dat cumplain bout da dik dun dazerv da dick, nawwww wht I mean!" dey stertd sukin da dick lik it wa water in da dessert. Ugh dat feel gud! Shadow said not carin if he sunded like a lil cunt.

"Derp!" Eggman cum out n0wer an tok off hiz cloth an revel hiz fatazz blubber it waz sooo jiggly an digustin it make da hoez chok on sonics dick. dey threw up all ova da plac it mad shadow bootyhole go BOOM SHAKA LAKA an dat r mak soni rlly heated an stuff he knw Eggman wakness an wavd a piece of broccli at him dis mad eggman explode an shadow waz uber happy. Amy den cme ta giv shadow her customary blowjob of congradzulartons it mak shadibust soooooooooo hard it blw hole on da bak of amys head.

Shadow shrugged his shldrs an burid her. He knw he culd find anotha hoe an so he went in search of one an fnd a fellow pimp nmed joe he tld shadow dat he knw sum crazy gal who be DTF an dat mad shadow smile wit hapynes an stuff. joe bring da slut to shadow an shadow said da bitch wa busted as fuck an she mad hiz dik floppy the cunt wudnt tak no 4 an answr doh an whip out shadows dick an globbered on it lik it wa candy she wa ugly but shadow cuddnt help gettin hard an moanin so he put a bag ova da cunts face an cloz his eiez

Shadow moned an moned till he busted a fat nut an da girl swalo dat cum lik it wa juice shadow decid to dip but pimp Joe said "WERE MA MONEY NIGGA?" an shadow whip out hiz ballz an say here ya go sir keep da change dis mak Joe uber angry face an he took out his gat. "LISTEN FOO! WERE MA BREAD BE AT?" Shadow had engh of dis nonsense an uzed chaos control to butt fuck Joe in da ass no homo shdw say an ran awy b4 Joe culd do anytin...

TBC


	3. Jail is Hell

Sonic be see shadow runnin cross da street in a rush an ask wat up wit him shadow say he no want pay 4 sex an da fuzz wa on his tail 4 sum raisun Sonic hate da popo wit erytin he had so he decid 2 hlp shadow an so dey wen 2 silvers hose 4 prtection silver wa in da middl of scrwin rouge up da booty an he say oi meng, y u funna intrrupt ma sexy time? sonic tld him bout da popo an silver smaked rouge an shout bitch i knw i cuddnt trust u fukin snitch no shadow tell him rouge was no respunsbl silver stil beat dat skank till she waz dead. "No one gunna miss dat hoe anyway" Silver say

Dey decid to mak a run 4 it pigs were crwlin all ova da place an shadw waz strtin to sob lik a whiny bitch I dun wanna toss da salad shadow said but soni gav shadow a kiss an say dun wrry its k no homo it mad shadow feel kinda hrny lets hav a quickie b4 da fuzz get us soni waz down but silver wa lik nahh dats gay shadow an sonic tok off dey cloths an had sum ass sex it waz wrong but it felt kinda gud

da anal show kinda mad siver hrny he need 2 bust nut but ddnt wanna cumit sin so he dug up Amys corpse an fukked da shi out of it lik it wasn nutin. Too abzorbd were dey all in der love makin dat dey did no notic da popo all jerkin off at wht dey wer seein tha pigs bcam touched by da homo love an decid 2 forgiv shadow 4 killin an pimpin Silver was not 4givin doh he was givn 800 ta life an waz forcd to suck prizoner dick 4 da rest his life.

but da adventur waz not ova 4 our heroz wht will happn nex?

TBC


	4. Jail is Hell P2

Afta silver got locked up fo bein a dumass git sonic an shadow decid ta check up on dey homie tails. on dey way doh dey saw sum negro wit baggy jeans he was an uber gangsta, he had a fuck load of jewlery and weed. his pants were uber low i didn kno dat monkeys livd in da city shadow said. Dis mak da negro angy an he wa bout to throw a bannana but sonic tell dat chocolit person "he ment to say gorilla instead monky srry" dey run away frm da nigger b4 he wuld giv dem AIDS. Dey went to Tails house.

tails was super omg rolling. he took like 4 xtc pills n his pupils were az big as the biggest thing in da world hiz eyes were rolled up n he had a boner poking through his pants. he rubbed the tip of his sasusge on his boxers causeing intense pleaser he wanted to tak anotha pill but his homie shadow was like idk yo u might OD or sum shiit u neva kno u kno wat i sayin n shit? tails wuld hav nun of it "naw bro i wuld be mad kool n turn on all the girlz.." Shadow den grin "o fuck yea thts true lets do it!" tails n shadow took another pill 28 mins later tails felt so gud sperm was seeping through his penis and he was haven mad orgasm n shadow felt uber gud n cool but tails was mad cooler cuz he took mad more pills damn how much pillz u take Sally Acorn said. i took fucken 5. "DAMN tails u r uber gud cud u fuck my virgin 6 yr old pussy" sure tails was uber cool cuz he ddint ware a condom. he busted the fatest nut in her pussy n ate it out n swallowed his own cum.

howeva da drugs sterded doin werd shit. tails eyes started bleedin n he puked n he was ODing shadow n sally rushed him to the hospital. the docter said he wuld only save tails if sally gave him head sally got down and gav da doc a succulent BJ da liks of which da gods wud fume in envy ova. sally invitd sonic an shadow ova "cum here and hav sum fun too" they were all runnen a train on da girl how do u like my pink helmet dragon sally? sonic say wit a kinky smile ahh its uber nice, its big, bigger then jupiter! "dick size dont matter! we dont care about ur pleasur its all about how we feel!" shadow shoted sonic nodded at da true words damn man dis sex is gettin borin sally said... how about we spicen it up?

Shadow den summoned his jungle cock wich had a mind o its own. it waz a uber huge dick for pleasaur he started butt fucken sally while she sucked the docs cock n tails just laid der dyin an shit sonic waz gettin his ass hole eaten out by da docta sally girl had da tightest pussy it was like an ass hole. god damn tails wok up frum da OD i gotta fuck too Tails stuck his dick up in her pussy while the doc stuck a thermomoter up his ass.

in da meantime Silver stood in jail jerken off, he was watchen all of dis uzin his magic. sucken prizon cock waznt doin it 4 him. hiz recent butt buddy was an uber thug too an he scrd silver. it r time 4 sum salad hiz partna said. SILVER WA SOOOO NERVOUS WHT HE GUNNA DOOOOO?

TBC


	5. Perversion

Silver bein a lil bitch an all he took it up ass an squeled lik a hoe on XTC. he know homo sex be bad but he kinda enjoy it an fnd anal to be quite excitin as he wa ploughed on all 4s. he cuntinud ta moan lik he waz in heven or sumtin when all of a soden dis homie gangsta namd Knuckles cam out nwhrer an strted jerkin hiz dick lik it waznt nutin enjoyin da show he said whle fappin off ya silver reply u shld join in "aw hellz yaa" knuckles be say an shved hiz 3incher up silvers mouth. It felt sooooooooooo gud an he waz bout 2 spurt whn he decid to shov dick up silvers noze den he came up hiz nostrils.

While dis kinky prizon action wa goin on da doc askd tails y he wa trippin off all dem drugs Tails say he wa all emo n shit ovr not findn hiz slut GF (not dat bullshit from Final Fantasy VIII dat shit waz mad gay) Amy. "amy wa ma hoe 4 life my bitch mate" tails said wit a faggoty blush sonic wa laughin but shadow waz nervoz cuz he killed amy an wa respunsbl 4 silver dry humpin her corps shadow decid not 2 tell tails dis cu he no want to break his niggas heart or sum otha gay reason lik dat... "y u no tellz her howz u feel" sonic say but tails resond howz can I do tht? 'simple' sonic respund 'u whip out ur dick.' awww shi tails said dats genius y cuddnt i see dat b4 da whole univerz mak sense now soni wa hppy 4 tails an did a lil gay dance to shw him how uber joy he waz.

Sally wa fingrn her cunt 4 da whole convo an thot soni's dance waz smexy she gav him a sly wink an wen ta da janitor clozet soni follwd an eotic moanz were herd frm da plac wut i gunna do now tails say to shadow how can i find her? try lookin in da graveyerd shadow say but cover hiz mout right after I-I mean ga look in der he ponted to da janitor clozet tailz waz like k an went. shadow wa relived dat tails did no catch on his slippery slick slyness savd him once again. da doc went bout hiz businez an strtd givn himsel prostrate exam. shadow watch cuz he brd an had nutin betta to do

menwhile silver waz gettin da shit fuked outta him an he had bricked a dosen timez alrady he decid enof was enof an bitch-smaked knuckles an da prizon gangsta i knw i b a beast in bed but dis shi gotta stop homosexism iz a sin an u will go ta hell if we cuntinu. awww shit knuckles say he right letz dip dis joint...silver an knuckles kill da prizon gangst cuz he no b willin 2 abandin his gay wayz dey tried to escap prizon will dey make it find out nex chap!

TBC


	6. Bigotry

Tings wer gettin weird 4 knuckles an silver dey wer no prizon gurdz cumin afta dem whil dey wer runin away frum da jail y no1 follow us? silver say knuckles shrugg an repli dey r jus too scrd of mah omg awsomeness an mah 20inch glory. allz of a sodden dis negro wit baggy jeanz who reaked of pot cam up to dem it was da same jiggaboo dat sonic an shadow saw "Yo foos! I stage riot an da gurds be distract now follow me 4 freedomz" dey obliged da gorilla

dey follow him into da sewerz an saw him snortin mad coke listn foos! he say "youz an me we gunna mak sum cash, robbin up joints an makin a dash" sund gud ta me knuckles repli wit grin on face. silver wa scrd doh he no like apes very much an his dick wa tellin him not 2 trust da negro but peer pressure waz too pwrful an he caved in lik a lil bitch wez all in now da chocolit person say but den dey herd sirens in da disternce an made a quick escap. whilz dey ran knuckles shout dat he had gud idea wher dey culd stay whilz dey wer on da lam.

meanwhilez, sally an sonic waz gettin it onz in da janitor clozet sonic stroke hiz cock up and down till al da sperm left hiz testies no moar sally he say i r beat but sally waz a major slut an wantd sonic to satsfy her but sonic say no an smaked her "no menz no u twistad cunt!" he billowed lik a G an lef sally in da clozet he loked it so dat sally cud learn lezzon bout respectin men. he went up ta tails an shadow wher r sally shadow ask but sonic wa heated bout dat whore an shout dat he no care bout wher dat whore waz an tails say dat he neva likd sally anyway so dey dipped leavin sally ta die in da clozet lik da fookin dike she was

by da time dey came bak 2 tails place dey saw knuckles an silver der. "OMG wat u doin outta prizon?" shadow ask i got bored of suckin prizoner cock silver respund knuckles confirmed da story wit a nod of hiz head. jus den da negro frum b4 came an tails jumpd in fer wat a gorilla doin in mah crib he ask da negro got uber heated an strtd makin all dem monkey noizes blacks mak whn dey angry "It r lynchin time," sonic say

WHT DEY GUNNA DO? FIND OUT ON DA NEX EPISODE!

TBC


	7. Confrontation

Dey linched da baboon an dey ha no regrts or anytin matta of fact dey felt gud doin it dey laugh as da negro gasped hiz last breath. dat mad me feel kinda cool tails say but sonic waz lik "diz iz no jokin matta we had 2 do wat we had 2 do for da white race!"

"word." knuckles respund wit a nod an he went on his merry way 2 fook hoez "i gues dis b da end of our jurnay" silver say an dipped b4 da popo came to tak him bak to prizon only sonic tails an shadow were left dey watch de negro swing frum da light-post dey hung him frum an strtd laughn we sure hung him gud shadow say wit glee pumpin thru his veinz damn straight tails respund but sonic just rolled his eyes "lets dip homies" the blu hedghog say an dey left

Tails allz of a suddenz said oh shit! i iz gots to go find Amy and tells her i lurv her. dats da gayest stry i ever herd shadow say "y no u forget about it" sonic recumended "sluts r sluts der will always b moar of em." Tails cuddent deni sonics wizdum but hiz lurv was just too strung "i cant jus foget bout her foo! she iz ma cock-mate 4 life 4 shizzle!" Shadow almust wept at da pretty wurdz but he waz no gay so he diddnt listen he say to tails i gots sumtin to tellz u shadow was uber nervus an he cuddnt help shakin lik a lil git "i kill amy an den i dug her an den i scrwed her cunt till it was dry" tails was omg angry u did wat? he questined sonic trid to intervene but tails stupped him "shut up blue dick! Dis b nun yo buziness!" shadow got kinda scred he neva saw dis side of tails b4 but bcuz he was gangsta he had street pride "i no see wat da prublem be? she's jus a slut wit no personality!" dis only mad tails moar pissed "we gunna fade!"

Tails was bout ta throw punch but sonic stupped him. wat iz sonic gunna do? Find out on the nex epi of dis great uber awsum fic of coolness!

TBC


	8. End of the world

Tailz was gunna hit shadow but sonic stupped him "yo bro its just a bitch foget about it!" tailz was too heated hoeva an he rafuzed ta listen to reazon an he punch sonic in face sooo hard dat he bruk sonics dick. sonic was down fo da count an shadow was omg scrd wtf iz wrung wit u shadow say an tails was lik "bitch u gunna die" an shadow decid dat keepin it real was no going ta wurk out fo him so he decid to run away lik a kenyan an so he ran. Tails sped afta him wit extreme prejoodis an jus when he almus caught up ta him shadow disaperd wher he go? tails ask an den he herd voice behind him "we pimps can blend into da night" but it was mornin so dat shit mad no sense

so tails whipped out hiz cock an strtd firin cum bullets at shadow but shadow dodge like a gangsta an whipped out his own "gun" it was gunna be an all out dick battle an only da strungest wud sorvive. complete chaos an anarchy reigned soprem an da humenz caught in da straggle wer diyn left an right. shit strtd explodin an cumbustin buildns wer set ablaze an niggers exploted dat situation ta rob an steal frum helploss whites. shit waz hitten da fan n it waz den dat sonic wake frum hiz sloomber the sight of pandemonium mad him angry an stuff so he confrunted tails an shadow "wat u guyz doin? fightin ova a bitch? dat shit iz ridiculooz! girls aint worth fightin fo! u gotta put bros b4 hoez!" da words stirred tails an mad shadow shed manly tearz (not gay pussy tears) an da conflict cam to an end sonic savd da day once more...

but it was no really ova. allz of a suddenz da pimp named Joe appeared wieldien a gat. crap shadow say it dat fookin lozer i did no want to pay an tails waz preparin his penis fo action, cockin (lol) and relodin hiz wepon. "Wher ma money!" da pimp shout at shadow an shadow say "will u take sperm?" an shot hiz cum bullets at da poor pimp but he waz kinda strung an strted shootin hiz gat at shadow but tails jumpd in da way an sacrificd himself fo shadow...tailz was lyin on da floor bleedin an shit...

shadow went ta hiz side "noez!" he screamed. wat will happen nex?

TBC


	9. Warp

tailz was on da floor bleedin erywher an shadow waz feelin uber sad an he cuddnt stop cryin lik a bitch. "u iz gunna b nex" joe say pointin hiz wepon at shadow but sonic punch da pimp in da jaw an stole da gat how darz u killz my homie sonic shouted an iced da pimp den an der da pimp was no moar his reign of tyranny cam to an end an sonic joind shadow an wept by hiz side. "wat we gunna do?" shadow subbed an sonic soddenly gots an idea i know! he say "we shud cast phoenix down on tailz an he will com bak ta life!" (final fantasy is mad gay! matta a fact, all RPGs r gay) shadow waz lik omg ur right an dey did...

tailz waz comin around he waz wakin frum da deadz an da frst ting he saw waz a huge dildo. it waz flyin in da air an it was COMING TOWARDS HIM! Tailz waz uber scrd but den he herd da voice of shadow tellin him dat erytin was gunna b ok an right b4 da dildo cam tails waz brought bak 2 the real world he saw shadow an sonic huddlin above him an dey waz lookin at him wit such cuncern an sorrow an shit. "wat up?" tails say an sonic gave tailz a gay hug "no homo bro. i just can no believe dat we waz able 2 bringz u bak frum Satan..." shadow was also releved and tell tailz dat he wud no mak him so angryz agen "its k" tailz respund we still coo' and jus when dey waz about to go back to da crib dey heardz da voice belongin ta Eggman.

"I HAVE RETURND!"

Shadow cud no beliv it! "I thought i kill u?" Right in frunt him der waz Robotnik in all hiz blistery plump gloryz an he wa carryin sum surt of device dat look lik a dildo. Tailz knew it wa da same dildo frum hiz near-death exparioonce. we gotta dip yall he say but robotnik was like not gunna let dem an he activated da dildo device. "BEHOLDZ MY GREAT WEPON OF GREATNESS! IT WILL TELPORT ALLZ YALL TO A WORLD OF PROPA SPELLIN AND GRAMMAR!"

Sonic waz uber omg frightnd "NOEZ! ANYTIN BUT DAT! HAV ME GAPPED, RAPED, AN TAPED! JUST NO DAT PLZ!" But robotnik no care bout sonics sufferin "IT R TIME 4 UR WORST NIGHTMAREZ TA CUMZ TRU!"

TBC


	10. End

_In comparison to the rest of my great story, this chapter sucks huge balls. I mean, seriously, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. This part is a blemish, a stain on an otherwise perfect tale. In an effort to introduce some diversity, I have sullied a work of art. I humbly apologize for the drivel you are about to read..._

A harsh flash of light enveloped his surroundings and, slowly but surely, the atmosphere was changing around him. He was no longer in that city, in that street corner with Shadow and Tails. He was...

The place appeared eerily familiar to Sonic. The pungent dirt, the cerulean sky, the gentle breeze... The sun was bright and the fields were full of swaying grass, embellishing the land in an emerald glow. It was a picturesque paradise. A revelation struck Sonic with such startling force that he almost stumbled backward.

_I'm in Green Hill Zone._

He couldn't believe it. When had he last ventured through this forgotten land? How many years ago? _Weird, ain't it? It's like I just used a fuckin' time machine._ As Sonic surveyed the area, he couldn't help but feel that something was amiss. However similar the place was to that idyllic eden of his past, it was not the same. It was another world, as Robotnik said...

"This place looks kind of gay."

Turning toward the sound of the voice, Sonic spotted Shadow beside him. He was lying contentedly on the ground, looking rather odd amid the peace and tranquility of the world around him. "Where's Tails?" Sonic asked. Shadow shrugged, signifying that he merely didn't know or that he couldn't care less. The blue hedgehog felt the urge to give his long-time rival a piece of his mind and smack him across the face. _How can he act all nonchalant and shit? _

"Now ain't the time to act like a pussy," Shadow said.

Sonic directed a quizzical look at his companion. "Our homie can take care of himself," he clarified. "We're bound to run into him if we go after Eggman first, nigga." Sonic nodded, seeing the wisdom in Shadow's advice.

Shadow lifted himself from off the floor. "No use lyin' around here. C'mon, let's go."

"Right," Sonic said, whizzing past Shadow in a blur of speed. "Race you to Eggman, bitch!"

Not wanting to be left behind, Shadow ran after the blue hedgehog and proceeded to catch up to him. He quickly gained momentum, racing across all the slopes and slides of Green Hill Zone.

* * *

><p>Tails roused his mind from the state of unconsciousness that it had fallen into. He found himself atop a cliff overlooking a vast green landscape. The area, he found, was not foreign to him. In fact, it was reminiscent of...<p>

"No way," he said to himself. "It can't be..."

But it was. He had been taken to that famous land of mountainous hills and teeming forests. "I thought that faggot took us to an alternate reality or some shit," Tails mused. Inspecting his environment, Tails spotted a small village in the distance. "Wait, what the hell's a village doin' out here? Wasn't there before..."

Tails took flight, paying no heed to the two speeding forms trailing behind him. They were none other then Sonic and Shadow. "Hey, Tails!" Sonic exclaimed, panting while he ran. Shadow was less enthusiastic. "Yo," he called out, "get over here, you bitch ass nigga!" Tails wasn't receptive to any of their words, for he was too high up to hear them.

"Where the hell is he going?" Shadow asked.

Sonic could spot a house coming into view. "We're about to find out..."

By the time they finally caught up to their companion, Sonic and Shadow were on the brink of exhaustion. Breathing heavily, they approached Tails. "Hey, why'd you ignore us?" The hedgehogs simultaneously inquired.

Tails turned to his buddies, a look of shock etched on his face. "My niggas! How y'all doing?"

Shadow rudely grabbed Tails. "Don't 'How y'all doing' us! We were chasing your punk ass all over the place!"

Sonic seperated the two apart. "No need to get heated, nigga. It's all good." Shadow acquiesced, allowing Sonic to shove him aside. "Now," the speedster calmly said, "why weren't you responding to us, Tails?"

The ignorant fox just shrugged. "Huh? I didn't even notice you guys until just now."

"He probably couldn't hear us," Shadow said. "What I'd like to know is why he dragged us all the way over to this ghost town."

They were, indeed, in a town utterly devoid of life. Every building looked decrepit. Doors creaked on their hinges and cracked window panes stared sightlessly across the plains. Roads that were once tidy were now buried under sand and gravel. It was something out of an M. Night Shyamalan flick.

"This place looks like it's been ravaged by a bunch of jigaboos," Tails said, staring at the village with horror.

"C'mon," Sonic said, "let's lnvestigate."

The trio made their way into the spooky town, trepidation growing in them with every step they took. They passed through empty dwelling after empty dwelling, with no end in sight. As they traversed through the area, a sinister villain could be seen hovering above, snickering sinisterly. "The fools...they fell right into my trap!"

It was none other than Dr. Ivo Robotnik, mad scientist extraordinaire. "Bwahaha! Now that those pesky bitches are all in one place, I'll have em' killed! Bwahaha!" Robotnik delved into his pocket and pulled out his missile device. "It's all over for that hedgehog! Sayonara!" And just when he was about to activate his contraption, a voice made itself heard in the distance.

"Not so fast, Eggman!"

"WHAT!" The spitting image of Sonic greeted Robotnik's vision. "Y-you can't be here! I just saw you-"

All of a sudden, Robotnik found himself being assaulted by his foe. Sonic charged forward and unleashed a devastating combination of moves. Robotnik was sent reeling backward, his device falling out of his grasp. It shattered when it made it's impact on the floor. The mad scientist fumed. "This is impossible! I just saw you enter that village!"

Sonic looked at his arch-nemesis like he was crazy. "You must be going senile, Eggman."

It was all Robotnik got out of the hedgehog before he was pummeled into submission.

* * *

><p>"You guys find out anything yet?"<p>

Sonic turned toward his two companions, hoping he would get a positive answer out of either of them.

"Nah," Shadow said, "I couldn't find shit."

Tails was just as empty handed. "More than wanting to know what happened here, I want to know why we talk like fucking gits!"

Sonic laughed. "You're so absent-minded," he said. "Robotnik revealed, right before he transported us here, that we were going to be taken to a world of proper spelling and grammar."

Tails face palmed. "Oh, yeah..."

"I'm getting sick and tired of this bullshit," Shadow complained. He wanted to go back home and readjust himself to the great life of pimping he once lead. The thought of once again eating out putang was enough to send him into a lust-driven craze.

"You okay, Shadow?" Sonic asked, worry marking his countenance.

"I'm fine," he responded, masking his desire to screw anyone within a 3-mile radius.

Suddenly, without warning, a Sonic look-alike appeared in a zoom of color.

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Tails exclaimed. "It's a doppelganger!"

The Sonic clone reprimanded Tails with a wagg of his finger. "You shouldn't cuss like that," he chastised.

Sonic couldn't believe that any kind of manifestation of himself could say something so asinine. Shadow barked with laughter. "What are you going to do about it, bitch? Tell his mother? HA!"

The doppelganger smiled. "Oh, I don't know...maybe break this thingy." The Sonic look-alike whipped out the dildo device that Robotnik used to bring them into this world.

Shadow and Tails immediately changed their tune, humbly apologizing to the newcomer.

"It's cool," he said. "Anyway, it's time you guys leave. You don't belong here."

Just when the doppelganger was about to use the device to teleport them back to their world, Sonic stopped him. "Wait," he said, "I want to know what happened here."

"Something terrible," was the response. "This world's Eggman is a greater foe than yours, but there's nothing you can do."

It was then that the harsh light came again.

* * *

><p>"We iz bak babe!" tails say<p>

dey wer in der old wurld an erytin allz was right.

"glad dat bullshit b ova" shadow agred an sonic nodded an did hiz gay dance to sho his happyness fuck it feel so gudd 2 b bak in our hood agen! W00t! dey all celbrated an had a kinky perty at dey crib dey invite tonz of hoez an druk lots ov beer an dey had gud time an lots of anal action. It was bliss an shit an dey had da bestest timez of der livz.

...But sonic had sum regrets an shit he keep tinkin bout hiz buddy in da otha wurld would he meet him agen?

_THE END...OR IS IT? DUH DUH DUH!_

_I would like to thank all of my fans. You are the best a guy could ask for. I know this chapter really sucked (except for the ending, which was AWESOME!). Perhaps you will see more of this great fic..._


End file.
